undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-37748092-20200123210923/@comment-32182236-20200211122635
So you're saying that even though Frisk is synonymous with the player, they supposedly have knowledge about this battle that the player wouldn't unless they had already played the game (which isn't canon because of the True Reset). And apparently Chara was "stating the already obvious" even though the only thing that even hinted at the ability to save something else was Chara's narration. And, you know, the actual SAVE button that appeared? Still, though. As I said, it's impossible to kill Asriel. It's either saving Asriel, or Asriel takes control of the timeline away from us. Chara wouldn't want Asriel to have control over the timeline.. Especially not after he decided AGAINST destroying the world, when Chara actually WANTS to destroy the world (as shown in Genocide) So even if this was new information that we could have only gotten from Chara, it doesn't exactly show that they prefer Pacifist over Genocide. Why shouldn't I? Not only is he literally a "boss monster," but Toby Fox himself describes him as a boss. "I wanted him to take up the whole screen because that's what final bosses are supposed to do, right?" How convienient that the one monster they help you spare happens to be the one monster that's impossible NOT to spare! You say that "if someone drives recklessly, we still say that's wrong," but here's the thing. Chara only "drives recklessly" in the Genocide route. In True Pacifist, they stop at the red light, meaning you can't judge them for what happened in the Genocide route if that timeline doesn't exist in the True Pacifist route, which is the timeline in question. My point is we never see them stop at the red light. We don't see how well they do or don't do in Pacifist. The only time we get to see how good they are is in Genocide. Suppose you wished to find out how good of a driver, say, John DeLancie is. But, in this world, you can't exactly just look at the scores of his driving tests, nor the number of tickets he has-That's not exactly public information. So you're lost. You really have no way of telling how good of a driver he is. Maybe he's the safestdriver out there, and maybe he's the worst you could possibly be while still having a license. But suppose you had a machine that let you go to an alternate timeline, very similar to this one, except this time, the laws were different-This time, driving test scores, AND the number of infraction points (based on tickets) were declared to be public information that anyone can look at, and looked at John DeLancie'a scores and number of tickets/points from THAT timeline. That's the best you could do. And that's what I'm doing here. There's no situation where you can use the "I never learned how" excuse. There are SIX FIVE cases where you could use that:The Dogi, Papyrus, Undyne, Muffet, RG01+RG02, and Mettaton. Perhaps another analogy would do. There are actually several different KINDS of fire, and each have different ways of getting put out. (Classes A-D, and Class K.) The popular choice of putting out fires with water doesn't always work:In the cases of Class B and Class C, it actually makes it worse. Suppose that when you were first recruited, you were taught how to put out Class A (the most common kind, put out with water, analogous to normal monsters) and Class K fires. (Analogous to Toriel) Then, for whatever reason, you got transferred to another station. (All your data was brought there as well, so they know what you've been trained in.) This other station has a completely different system of management, and different managers. Then, they send you to put out a class C fire, and, not knowing what you're doing.. You fail to put it out, and the building burns down. Would you say that the new managers are completely blameless? I wouldn't.